lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
I Do, I Don't
I Do, I Don't is the tenth episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary As part of a class project, Lizzie and friends are paired up as husband and wife, and Lizzie has to break the news to Miranda that her dream "husband" has been unfaithful. Meanwhile, Matt builds a real man cave. Synopsis Mrs. Stebel pairs up the students in her social studies class for a mock marriage assignment. Each set of partners must draw a job from a jar at random, work up a fictional lifestyle and report back at a pretend 20-year reunion. Always-snobby Kate is horrified to find herself matched up with Larry, but at least she likes her job, a television anchorwoman. Lizzie wants to be partnered with Ethan, who's not so smart but is cute. But she gets familiar old Gordo, whose job is sanitation engineer (garbageman). Lizzie figures it's not so bad, though, since Gordo will probably ensure she gets a good grade. Her mind begins to change when Miranda gets picked to be Ethan's partner, and he's a surgeon to boot. Lizzie can't help but be jealous. Kate tries to completely ignore her "husband" Larry, and Lizzie unconsciously does the same thing to Gordo, as she begins obsessing about Ethan and Miranda, who couldn't be happier. Gordo is disappointed that his friend Lizzie is taking him for granted. At the Digital Bean, Lizzie sees Kate and Ethan and overhears that Kate plans to leave Larry at the reunion and wants "Dr. Craft" to do the same to Miranda. Lizzie wants to tell Miranda but can't bring herself to do it until the reunion. Miranda is crushed, but when it comes time for her and Ethan to give their presentation, she turns the tables on him and leaves him first. Larry also finds a way to pay back Kate. Meanwhile, with Matt In the meantime, Jo is worried about what Matt is up to and asks Sam to find out what it is. Sam follows Matt to where he's building a "Mattcave," a place all his own where he can escape and hang out. Sam thinks it's a great idea, and soon both the McGuire boys are spending time there. But Mom finds them and tells them to get out of the "mud hole." Trivia *This episode was filmed from November 1 - 4, 2000. *The clapboard for I've Got Rhythmic also appears for a split second twice in the blooper reel. *According to the commentary on the Lizzie McGuire Vol. 1 DVD Box Set, this is Clayton Snyder (Ethan Craft)'s favorite episode. *Lizzie wears the same light-blue leather jacket that Miranda later wears in Obsession, the one that upsets Lizzie so much. Lizzie also wears it in Between a Rock and a Bra Place. *When Miranda and Ethan are paired as a "married" couple in class, the famous "Wedding March" by Felix Mendelsohn from "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream" is played. *Ethan Craft (Clayton Snyder) seems to have replaced Danny Kessler (Byron Fox) as the show's resident hunk. *Chelsea J. Wilson played Parker McKenzie in Picture Day, but is credited only as "Cop Kid" in the closing credits. Later she will appear as Parker again in Obsession. Her "husband" in this episode, Mitchah Williams ("Farmer Kid"), has been on the show five times but has never been granted a character name. *When Gordo is dressed as a garbageman, his jumpsuit has the name "Tom" embroidered on it. *Mrs. Stebel writes "Homemaker" on a blue card, and "Surgeon" on a pink card, perhaps hoping to play against the students' gender perceptions. *The matchups and their professions are as follows: **Lizzie (lawyer) with Gordo (sanitation engineer) **Miranda (homemaker) with Ethan (surgeon) **Kate (news anchorperson) with Larry (mail deliverer) **Parker (police officer) with ? (farmer) Pop Culture Title: I Do, I Don't *The title is very similar to the episode "I Do, I Don't, I Do" from the short-lived 1982-83 Happy Days spin-off series, Joanie Loves Chachi.Joanie Loves Chachi ---- Lizzie: It doesn't matter which X-Man you are. You could be Mystique, that hot, blue chick, and Ethan Craft wouldn't give you the time of day. Which is why I'd be Rogue. I'd use my mutant power to suck away all of Kate's popularity. *Lizzie may be referring to X-Men,X-Men comics team the long-running comic book title from Marvel Comics, featuring outcast mutant superheroes. In the comics, power-absorbing Rogue is a member of the X-Men, while shape-shifting Mystique is a villain. More likely, she is referring to the versions of the characters shown in the Fox movie X-Men,X-Men films based on the Marvel comics. ---- Animated Lizzie: Where's my bachelor number 1? *Animated Lizzie is playing the role of a bachelorette from The Dating Game,The Dating Game the 1960's game show where an unmarried contestant chooses from a hidden panel of three members of the opposite sex, after interviewing them, separated by a rotating dais. ---- Matt: Welcome to the Mattcave. *A possible play on the batcave, the underground headquarters for DC Comics' Batman.Batman's Batcave ---- Miranda:: We've decided...we have three kids: Britney, Gwyneth and Ethan, Jr. *Gwyneth Paltrow is an actress who won the Academy Award for Best Actress for 1998's Shakespeare in Love.Gwyneth Paltrow wins Best Actress *Britney SpearsBritney Spears is a pop singer. ---- Sam: She caught us, fair and square. At this point, resistance is futile. *"Resistance is futile" is the catchphrase used by the Borg,The Borg the cybernetic hive-mind alien race that plagues the Federation in Star Trek: The Next Generation.Star Trek: The Next Generation ---- Kate: I replaced Katie Couric on the The Today Show. *''The Today Show'' is an early morning talk/interview television show, produced by NBC News. Katie Couric was the co-host from 1991 to 2006, and as such, was a mainstay on the show when this episode aired.The Today Show and Katie Couric ---- Ethan: Me and Miranda had our issues. You know, like on Ricki Lake. *''Ricki Lake'' is a syndicated daytime television show hosted by American actress Ricki Lake. The show specialized in sensationalist topics, with a slant on relationship issues.Ricki Lake Goofs *Miranda says, "See you guys in gym," to Lizzie and Gordo. But earlier in Pool Party and I've Got Rhythmic Lizzie and Miranda's 3rd period gym class was all girls. *When Larry pulls the paper with his career choice out of the fishbowl, nothing is written on it. This mistake occurs more than once. *When Lizzie is getting a drink at the Digital Bean, a waitress walks behind her. In the next quick-cut shot, the waitress is seen at the cash register. *Ashlie Brillault (Kate) can't help smiling during a scene when the contents of a punchbowl are poured over her head. *In the 3-way phone conversation at the end, Lizzie makes the common mistake of saying "not taking people 'for granite' instead of 'for granted.'" *Miranda's bra strap is visible in her homemaker's outfit at the reunion, but two episodes later in Between a Rock and a Bra Place, she and Lizzie say that they don't have bras yet. One viewer did point out that she may have been wearing a singlet. *Larry misspeaks and says to Kate, "Maybe if you just work me like I asked," instead of "worked with me." *Gordo mispronounces "married" and says, "We've been larried less than a period..." *Lizzie says that "Miranda has been Dr. Ethan Craft for a week," but she probably means "Mrs. Dr. Ethan Craft," which is how Miranda refers to herself in this episode. Quotes Lizzie: Does anyone knock in this house? ---- Gordo: We've been married for less than a period, and you're already jealous of someone else's husband. ---- Jo: Marriage...is about love and trust and communication. Right, honey? Sam: Huh? Jo: Just say yes. Sam: Yes. Jo: Good boy. ---- Matt: Women. You can't live with 'em; you can't let 'em know where your cave is. ---- Gordo: I guess that's the risk you take, when you marry a postal worker. External links *I Do, I Don't on Internet Movie Database *I Do, I Don't on TV.com References Category:Season 1